


Cozy

by yeaka



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Panto and Silas enjoy the after(before)glow.





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dirk Gently’s Holistic Detective Agency or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Tell me again,” Silas sighs, fingers tracing idle patterns down Panto’s sculpted chest, “about the other world.”

Panto is quiet for a moment, as he often is when Silas asks him this, though the question’s come many times in many forms. There’s still so much that Silas doesn’t understand, that even Panto doesn’t seem to either, even though he made the journey there and back. The question now is only minor curiosity, and perhaps a way to spend the time: stalling, because Silas doesn’t yet want to sleep, not while Panto lies beside him. They’re stretched out across the grand mattress of Panto’s bed, with the starts shining beyond the window.

Pink hair washed white-blue in the stunning moonlight, Panto hums, “There isn’t much to tell. It was a strange place, _very_ strange, something like the stuff of dreams.”

“But it couldn’t have been all together bad,” Silas concludes, “for it had you in it for a time.” Panto chuckles fondly, though Silas is hardly joking. Any world is made better for the inclusion of his beloved swordsman. His fingers brush away the white sheets that cover half of Panto’s shoulder, and Silas leans in to press a kiss to it, then another, then a third down by Panto’s heart. He can practically _feel_ it beating faster for him. Panto’s body is hot with it, lightly beaded with the slick sweat from their lovemaking. Silas has faired no better. Panto always runs him ragged, but he would have it no other way.

He asks, “What else?” as he trails fluttering kisses down Panto’s side, twisting along his toned stomach and around the hard jut of his hips. Panto lets out a little moan.

But he answers, as he always does. “Oh, but it was tired, and sad, in some ways—everyone was underdressed, and they had such a silly, small little moon.” His eyes glimmer, peering down at Silas, one hand coming to twist through Silas’ dark hair. “I felt almost sorry for it,” Panto softly admits, “and I am glad that you’ve known nothing but our splendor.”

“My poor prince,” Silas teases, now touching the creamy skin of Panto’s thigh, “having to contend with such a size, when he himself does nothing small...” 

Silas reaches his destination, and as he spreads his lips, Panto’s breath sucks in, body shifting in a delicious shiver. Silas doesn’t get far, because Panto tugs at his hair, and Silas lets himself be guided back up to lie alongside his gorgeous lover. They each roll onto their sides, facing one another, so perfectly fit that it’s all Silas can do to contain himself. They share a sweet kiss, then a fervent one. When they part, Panto murmurs, “You have no idea how pleased I was to return... for I thought of nothing but you the entire time.”

Silas knows that isn’t true—not with the prophecy, not with Dirk Gently, not with all that befell both of their peoples. But he understands the sentiment, and he smiles for it. 

He ends the discussion with another kiss before he rolls atop his Panto, ready to claim him for the second time in one wondrous evening.


End file.
